


Go to Sleep

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae and Finn’s daughter won’t sleep in her own bed.





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This includes Aria from Smile Like You Mean It, Busted, and Hit 'Em Where It Hurts

The Nelson house was quiet with only the soft snores of Rae and Finn in their bedroom, and the soft padded footsteps from down the hall. The door opened a crack and a little girl slid through, walking on her toes to the bed. She jumped up and climbed over the foot-board, crawling in between Rae and Finn as stealthily as a 4 year old could. Rae startled awake when she felt a sharp prod in her side.

“ _What the fu_ –Aria! What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep, Mummy,” she whined, waking Finn with her voice. Rae sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to wake up fully. Finn half sat up, blinking blearily at the two of them.

“Lay down, sweetheart,” Finn said sleepily, raising his arm up. Aria gave him a toothy grin before crawling further up the bed and cuddling up to him, but not before kneeing Rae again in the process.

“Aria, you have to sleep in your own bed,” she whispered sternly. She huffed when Aria feigned sleep, grabbing onto Finn’s arm around her. Rae smacked his hip and he grunted, his eyes opening begrudgingly.

“Babe, what’s the harm–”

“Don’t  _‘babe’_  me, Finley, this has been happening for a  _week_. She needs to be in her own bed.  _I_  need her to be in her own bed,” Rae asserted, rubbing at her temples. When Finn’s eyes drifted closed again, she pinched his arm hard. He jerked at the pain and groaned, biting back a curse.

“Aria, I think you should go to your room,” he mumbled, attempting to remove his arm from around her. She held fast and opened her eyes.

“Daddy, why can’t I stay in here?” she cried, frowning deeply. Finn raised his brows at Rae to take over. She rolled her eyes, glad that the darkness would hide her annoyance.

“You’re a big girl, you really need to be sleeping by yourself,” Rae tried to convince her. Aria shook her head roughly, her hair hitting Finn in the face. He moved it to the side, running his fingers through it.

“Don’t you want a bed all to yourself?” he asked, finally sitting up. Aria stretched out between them,

“Why do you sleep together then?”

Silence greeted her words, Rae and Finn looking at each other wide-eyed.

“Uhh..” Rae was at a loss for words, possibly for the first time.

“Well, we…we’re your parents. Parents sleep together,” Finn answered. Aria glanced between them with her brow furrowed, confusion in her eyes.

“But Charlotte’s parents don’t sleep together,” she insisted.

“Her parents aren’t married, sweetie,” Rae chimed in before getting up, glancing at the bedside clock.  _3:17 AM. Jesus Christ._

“Why not?”

“Not all parents stay together,” Finn said quickly. Aria’s eyes crinkled and a tear fell.

“Are you and Mummy gonna stay together?”

“Yes, of course!”

“We love each other and you  _so much_. We’re together forever, Aria,” Rae finished, her and Finn meeting eyes with slight smiles.

“So Charlotte’s parents don’t love her?” she asked shrilly, tears falling in earnest. Rae and Finn exchanged panicked glances before Finn shot up, picking Aria up in his arms.

“I’m sure they love her very much, they just don’t love each other,” he sputtered desperately, holding her close. Her cries lessened and she looked confused again.

“But why?”

“I don’t know, honey–please, it’s time for bed,” Rae urged, looking helplessly at Finn. To their surprise, she sniffled and nodded, rubbing at her eyes. She then tried to climb back into their bed.

“ _Aria Nelson_ ,” Finn warned, holding her back. She made a frustrated noise and started to walk to the door, dragging her feet. Rae and Finn sighed in relief, starting to return to bed. Aria stopped at the door.

“Mummy?”

“What is it?” Rae replied, exasperated. Finn was already under the duvet, fluffing his pillow.

“Will you sing me to sleep?”

All of Rae’s frustration dissolved and she gave her a watery smile.

“Yes, I’ll be right there,” she said, looking at Finn to see his mouth wide open in slumber.

They walked hand in hand down the hall. When they entered Aria’s bedroom, Rae switched on the bedside lamp while Aria climbed into bed and settled herself under the covers.

“Sing you and Daddy’s song,” she demanded, wriggling to get comfortable and closing her eyes. Rae stifled a laugh.

“Okay.  _Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you…_ ”


End file.
